Carnage
by Cao dreams in books
Summary: Spin-off de Grandissez un peu. Tous les rencards organisés par Nickel ont été des désastres… Sauf pour Tesarus, qui rentre le sourire aux lèvres… et couvert d'énergon. Que s'est-il passé, exactement ? One-shot.


**C'est entièrement de la faute de Robotfan XD Avec qui est sorti Tesarus ? Vous allez rapidement le savoir. Attention ça devient bien sanglant à un moment. Et je ne regrette rien :3**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Quel genre d'abruti ferait un rencard au milieu de nulle part ? C'était ce que maugréait Tesarus alors qu'il grimpait péniblement une forte pente. Non seulement il était ici contre son gré, courtoisie de Nickel, mais en plus la fembot qui l'avait invité avait choisi un massif rocheux loin de toute habitation comme lieu de rendez-vous. Côté romantique, on pouvait définitivement faire mieux. Et si c'était un piège ou une stupidité du genre, il avait lui faire profondément regretter le jour de sa création. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire, d'abord ? Il était un membre de la DJD, un adulte, pas un adolescent en quête d'amour ! Ça, il s'en fichait royalement. Mais on ne discutait pas avec Nickel.

Avec un grondement furieux, il continua à marcher. Enfin, il arriva au pied d'un plateau, dont les coordonnées correspondaient à celles envoyées par la fembot. Mais il n'y avait personne en vue. Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire ? Attendre ? Il détestait attendre. Frustré, il saisit une énorme pierre et la broya entre ses lames. La poussière glissa entre ses doigts et il allait s'occuper d'un autre rocher lorsqu'il entendit le bruit d'un moteur.

Tesarus leva la tête et vit un avion rouge planant au-dessus de lui. Après quelques loopings et un vol en rase-mottes, la Cybertronienne se transforma et atterrit à quelques pas de lui.

\- T'en as mis du temps, grommela Tesarus.

La fembot haussa les épaules. C'est là que Tesarus remarqua à quel point elle était petite ; pas plus grande que Kaon, ça c'était sûr. Son armure rouge était abîmée ici et là, la peinture parfois éraflée, dévoilant plusieurs cicatrices. Il crut pendant un instant qu'elle lui adressait un sourire moqueur, mais ce n'était en réalité que parce qu'elle n'avait pas d'armure sur les joues, dévoilant ses dents effilées.

D'habitude, les gens étaient intimidés par sa carrure massive et son hachoir menaçant, mais l'inconnue ne semblait pas effrayée. À vrai dire, elle semblait même être ennuyée par le fait d'être ici.

\- Bon, finit-elle par soupirer, on ne va pas y passer la journée. Suis-moi.

\- Pour aller où ? marmonna t-il.

\- Pour chasser, pardi ! C'est bien pour ça qu'on est là.

Il releva la tête, immédiatement intéressé. Chasser signifiait tuer, et tuer voulait dire carnage. Voilà quelque chose qui pourrait lui plaire.

\- Ça me va, dit-il.

La fembot hocha la tête, un minuscule sourire étirant ses lèvres. Elle se mit en marche et il la suivit de près. Elle devait quasiment trotter pour ne pas se faire dépasser. Pendant un instant Tesarus crut qu'elle était en train de le fuir, comme le ferait une proie, et il fut presque tenté de la réduire en pièces. Ç'aurait été amusant, mais il restait malgré tout intrigué par ce qu'elle avait en tête. Au bout d'un moment, ils arrivèrent à l'entrée d'un canyon.

\- C'est quoi ton petit nom ? demanda l'inconnue alors qu'elle examinait la roche autour d'eux.

\- Tesarus, grogna t-il.

\- Zamak, rétorqua t-elle sur le même ton. Dis-moi, Tesarus, est-ce que tu es fort ?

\- Évidemment quelle question ! s'exclama t-il, outré.

\- Alors écoute-moi bien, Tesarus : lorsque tu verras un troupeau arriver au bout du canyon, je veux que tu frappes la roche de toutes tes forces pour faire tomber la falaise et leur bloquer le chemin.

\- Un troupeau ? Un troupeau de quoi ?

\- J'ai vu des metrogazelles pas loin. Je vais les attirer ici pour leur tendre un piège. Une fois que la falaise se sera effondrée de ton côté, je ferai pareil du mien, de manière à ce qu'il n'y ait plus d'échappatoire possible.

Le visage de Tesarus s'éclaira. Voilà ce qu'elle voulait dire par "chasse" !

\- Et une fois qu'ils sont coincés, on se fait un festin, c'est ça ? dit-il en se frottant les mains.

Cette fois, elle sourit à pleines dents.

\- Exactement.

Le hachoir de Tesarus vibra d'excitation. Après quelques dernières directives, Zamak s'envola vers l'autre côté du canyon. Tesarus croisa les bras ; il espérait franchement que ça ne prendrait pas trop de temps.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps : la roche vibra bientôt sous ses pieds ; quelques cailloux tressautèrent ; un grondement sourd parcourut l'espace autour de lui. Puis un nuage de poussière s'éleva au bout du canyon. Il entendit le son caractéristique des sabots de métal frappant le sol. Le troupeau galopait à toute vitesse, poursuivi par Zamak qui les effrayait en volant trop près d'eux. Tesarus se tendit, prêt à frapper. Puis, une fois que le troupeau fut à une distance suffisante, il abattit ses poings sur les pierres, cognant encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il arrache un pan de la montagne. Dans un vacarme de tonnerre, la roche s'effondra et il recula prestement tandis que les débris pleuvaient. De l'autre côté, il pouvait entendre les mugissements affolés des metrogazelles. Puis, de nouveau, il y eut un grand fracas ; Zamak venait probablement de leur bloquer la sortie.

Un grondement sombre et excité s'échappa des lèvres de Tesarus et il commença à grimper le tas de gravats. Zamak l'attendait en haut, se léchant déjà les lèvres alors qu'elle contemplait les animaux terrifiés à leurs pieds.

Avec un hurlement glaçant, ils se jetèrent sur leurs proies. Zamak bondit sur l'une d'elles et, d'un coup de mâchoire, lui trancha la gorge. Tesarus en saisit quatre à la fois et leur broya la tête. Puis ils s'occupèrent du reste tout aussi violemment, riant comme des enfants, l'énergon giclant sur leur corps, tandis que les metrogazelles tombaient comme des mouches, les unes après les autres. Le temps qu'ils passèrent à les massacrer parut à la fois infini et fugace, mais ils n'en gâchèrent pas une miette, pris d'une folie meurtrière qui leur brûlait les veines et les rendait euphoriques.

Enfin, ils furent les seuls êtres vivants restants, au milieu des cadavres. Une mare d'énergon leur montait jusqu'aux chevilles. Sans attendre, Zamak se mit à boire, encore et encore, et Tesarus l'imita. L'énergon frais avait un goût savoureux et presque épicé. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement l'adrénaline du carnage qui rendait le fruit de leur chasse encore plus délicieux.

Tesarus but jusqu'à ce que son réservoir soit sur le point d'éclater. Il voulut s'asseoir pour digérer un peu, mais Zamak n'en avait pas encore fini. Elle lui dit d'attendre, avant de s'envoler. Elle revint presqu'immédiatement, transportant une sorte de remorque. Elle en sortit une pompe et commença à aspirer l'énergon restant.

\- Ce serait bête de gaspiller tout ce carburant, non ?

Tesarus acquiesça. Une fois qu'il ne resta plus que quelques flaques sur le sol, elle sortit plusieurs couteaux et, à la grande surprise de Tesarus, commença à découper les carcasses. Devant son air intrigué, elle lui proposa de l'aider. Il rechigna au début, mais il se prit vite au jeu. Elle lui montra comment sectionner correctement les plaques de métal pour recueillir les parties les plus tendres, riches en minerais, quels étaient les organes à garder et ceux à jeter. Curieux, il en croqua un ; il toussa immédiatement quand le goût amer et infect envahit son palais.

\- Il faut les faire cuire, si tu veux en manger ! s'exclama Zamak, qui se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

Elle lui offrit un morceau de poitrine tendre qui nettoya le mauvais goût qu'il avait à la bouche. Puis ils continuèrent à dépecer le reste ; Tesarus fut épaté par la dextérité de la petite fembot, qui ne gâchait quasiment rien. Elle gardait même les cornes, qui serviraient à faire des bijoux, et les sabots, qu'elle utilisait comme instruments.

Bientôt, tous les morceaux furent soigneusement rangés dans un compartiment de la remorque. Ils enterrèrent les déchets pour ne pas attirer les charognards et Zamak, après avoir nettoyé ses mains, alluma un feu pour faire cuire quelques pièces qu'elle avait laissées de côté. Elle les découpa et les écrasa en une sorte de mélange étrange qu'elle mit à mijoter. Puis elle s'adossa aux gravats aux côtés de Tesarus et poussa un long soupir satisfait.

\- C'était… vraiment quelque chose, murmura Tesarus après un moment de silence.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Pour un rencard qu'on m'a forcé à faire, ça s'est bien passé, finalement, admit-elle.

Il tourna le visage vers elle, stupéfait.

\- Toi aussi, on t'a obligé ?!

\- Toi aussi ?! s'exclama t-elle, les yeux ronds.

Ils ne purent s'en empêcher : ils éclatèrent de rire, au point d'être pliés en deux, tant cette situation était absurde. Une fois qu'ils se furent calmés, ils racontèrent, chacun leur tour, comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

\- Non, sérieux ? parvint-elle à articuler entre deux ricanements. Elle a vraiment cru que t'inscrire sur un site de rencontre t'apprendrait le sens des responsabilités ?

\- Et toi tu es en train de me dire que tes frères et soeurs t'ont inscrite juste pour te faire une mauvaise blague ?

\- Oui ! Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que mes mères ont approuvé leur geste ! Elles en avaient marre que je fasse fuir tous les gens qui me tournaient autour. C'est pas ma faute si j'ai des goûts particuliers !

\- Comme la chasse ? dit-il d'un ton amusé.

\- Entre autres, répondit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Un peu de vapeur s'éleva de la substance qu'elle avait mis à cuire et elle retira la marmite du feu. Sous le regard curieux de Tesarus, elle touilla la préparation plusieurs fois avec son couteau, goûta et hocha la tête, satisfaite. Elle en versa un peu dans un bol ; alors qu'elle allait porter le récipient à ses lèvres, elle se tourna vers le géant à ses côtés.

\- Sers-toi, si tu en veux.

\- C'est quoi ? demanda t-il avec appréhension.

\- Ragoût de metrogazelles. C'est plein de minerais et c'est excellent pour renforcer la machinerie interne.

\- T'es bizarre à faire cuire tes aliments, grommela t-il.

Elle se renfrogna et s'éloigna de lui pour aller s'asseoir de l'autre côté du feu, le nez dans son bol. L'atmosphère conviviale d'il y a quelques minutes s'était évaporée et il n'y eut plus qu'un léger malaise flottant dans l'air.

Tesarus n'avait pas envie de s'excuser. Où était le mal de dire ce qu'il pensait ? Il ne faisait pas dans la dentelle. Mais il était en même temps déçu par le silence qui s'était instauré entre eux. Il n'avait pas envie qu'ils passent le reste de leur soirée à bouder.

Avec un soupir, il saisit la marmite et se servit une petite portion de ragoût. Il y trempa sa langue et fut immédiatement surpris par la douceur du plat. C'était chaud et très fluide, sans coller à la bouche, avec quelques morceaux juteux qu'il croqua avec appétit. Même s'il n'avait pas très faim, il avala tout d'une traite et se lécha les lèvres.

\- C'est bon, déclara t-il avec sincérité.

Zamak releva la tête, légèrement surprise.

\- Où tu as appris à faire ça ? demanda t-il en reprenant une louche.

\- Les anciens de mon clan m'ont enseigné leur savoir culinaire, répondit-elle, touchée par son initiative. Quasiment plus personne ne cuisine aujourd'hui, parce qu'ils considèrent que c'est une perte de temps. C'est vrai que c'est plus rapide et plus facile de boire l'énergon tel quel, mais du coup on perd plein de manières d'enrichir le goût du carburant. C'est dommage.

Tesarus opina. Il n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle, mais elle n'avait pas tort. Il goûtait à une myriade de saveurs qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant. Ils continuèrent à manger en silence, mais cette fois une certaine tranquillité s'était installée.

\- Apprends-moi à cuisiner, dit-il de but en blanc.

Prise de court, elle resta muette un instant, avant de lui demander pourquoi.

\- Je m'ennuie facilement. Si je ne fais pas quelque chose, je deviens dingue. Cuisiner, ça m'a l'air d'être un bon passe-temps, et je veux rendre les plats plus appétissants, comme tu le fais toi.

Elle posa son bol à côté d'elle et l'observa longuement.

\- Quand est-ce que tu veux commencer ?

\- Tout de suite, grogna t-il.

Elle sortit une éponge de son châssis et la lui lança. Il la rattrapa de justesse.

\- Lave tes mains puis viens m'aider à choisir les ingrédients.

Même s'il eut envie de lui rétorquer qu'il ne prenait d'ordres de personnes, il obtempéra et enleva rapidement l'énergon qui tachait ses bras. Puis il se leva et la rejoignit devant la remorque. Elle lui désigna les morceaux à prendre pour faire un ragoût et il commença à les préparer sous son regard attentif. Il les découpa en lamelles irrégulières et manqua plus d'une fois de se trancher les doigts. Comme il avait du mal à contrôler sa force, il fissura le bol quand il écrasa les ingrédients. Il bafouilla d'embarras mais elle le rassura ; elle pourrait facilement le réparer.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda t-il une fois qu'il mit le tout à mijoter.

\- Maintenant on attend et on surveille. Le ragoût ne doit jamais bouillir ni déborder. Une fois qu'il se met à dégager un peu de vapeur, c'est prêt.

Tesarus bouda à l'idée de devoir encore attendre. Zamak ne sembla pas le remarquer ; elle prit une autre éponge et commença à laver le reste de son corps. L'énergon dégoulina en petites rigoles de son armure et tomba goutte-à-goutte sur le sol. Tesarus l'observa sans prononcer un mot.

Elle était habituée à vivre à la dure, cela se voyait. Elle n'était pas une de ces stupides nobles qui se trouvaient bien à l'abri dans leur tour dorée. Elle avait été modelée par un environnement impitoyable et violent, comme le témoignait les marques sur son corps. Et il avait vu, de ses propres yeux, qu'elle était très douée pour tuer.

Elle aurait fait une excellente Décepticon.

Puis il remarqua qu'elle avait du mal à atteindre son dos, raclant maladroitement l'énergon qui restait. Il saisit sa propre éponge et, sans crier gare, la pressa entre ses ailes.

Zamak poussa un cri étranglé et bondit en avant.

\- NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS ?! aboya t-elle.

\- Quoi ?! Je voulais juste donner un coup de main !

\- Alors préviens avant de faire ça, nom d'un Prime ! Mes ailes sont _sensibles_ !

Tesarus haussa les sourcils tandis qu'une idée lui traversait l'esprit.

\- Sensibles ? Sensibles comment ?

Elle fit un pas en arrière.

\- Je n'aime pas ton ton là, Tesarus.

Elle eut à peine le temps de couiner de surprise avant de se retrouver plaquée au sol, face contre terre. Elle tenta de se débattre, mais la main gigantesque de l'autre robot la retenait fermement, interdisant tout échappatoire.

Ses doigts épais trouvèrent l'articulation qui reliait son aile droite à son dos et il se mit à la chatouiller sans ménagement.

La réaction fut immédiate : Zamak hurla de rire. Elle gigota dans tous les sens, frappa ses poings contre le sol et ses jambes se convulsèrent, mais elle n'échappa pas à l'emprise de Tesarus, qui souriait légèrement. On lui avait toujours dit que les ailés étaient très chatouilleux ; apparemment la rumeur était fondée.

Il resta un temps indéfini à la "torturer", jusqu'à ce qu'elle demande grâce et qu'il la relâche. Elle resta un instant immobile, pantelante, avant de se retourna sur le dos pour mieux reprendre son souffle.

\- Tu… Tu chatouilles toujours tes partenaires durant un rencard ? parvint-elle à articuler entre deux respirations.

\- C'est la première fois que je vais à un rendez-vous, rétorqua t-il d'une voix impassible.

\- Oh.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un instant. Puis Zamak ajouta :

\- C'est la première fois que je te vois sourire.

Il porta une main à ses lèvres ; oui, il souriait encore.

\- Ça ne m'arrive pas souvent, admit-il.

\- Tant mieux si tu t'amuses… Tesarus ton ragoût est cuit, dit-elle brusquement.

Il se tourna vers le feu pour vérifier ses dires : en effet, la marmite fumait. Il l'enleva immédiatement des flammes et plongea sa cuillère pour goûter.

Il grimaça. Ce n'était pas aussi bon que ce qu'elle avait préparé. Avec un sifflement de rage, il était sur le point de jeter la marmite au sol lorsqu'elle s'avança et goûta à son tour.

\- Tu t'es bien débrouillé pour une première fois.

\- Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir, marmonna t-il.

\- Non. Mais tu peux faire mieux. On n'apprend pas en un jour.

Il grogna quelque chose d'intelligible tandis qu'elle recueillait le ragoût dans un cube, qu'elle referma hermétiquement avant de le lui tendre.

\- J'en veux pas, bougonna t-il.

Zamak fit la moue, mais elle haussa les épaules et rangea le cube dans la remorque. Il resta près du feu, bras croisés et lèvres pincées.

\- Tu veux continuer à apprendre ? demanda t-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- …Oui, finit-il par dire. Mais pas ce soir, là j'en ai marre.

\- D'accord.

\- Mais on fera ça la prochaine fois ? demanda t-il presque timidement.

Il n'osa pas l'avouer, mais il espérait sincèrement qu'elle ne lui mette pas un râteau. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas autant amusé. Aussi fut-il soulagé lorsqu'elle répondit :

\- Évidemment ! Ça me fait très plaisir de t'enseigner, ou même si tu veux faire d'autres parties de chasse, ça me convient aussi.

Elle s'attendait presque à ce qu'il ajoute autre chose, mais il se contenta d'hocher la tête. Ils s'échangèrent leur numéro et se souhaitèrent bonne nuit. Puis Zamak, après avoir accroché la remorque à un crochet, s'envola dans le ciel et disparut à l'horizon.

Alors Tesarus sourit réellement et s'en retourna au vaisseau, le numéro de Zamak à la main.

Il avait hâte de recommencer. Cela faisait longtemps qu'un carnage n'avait pas eu aussi bon goût.

Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était encore couvert d'énergon de la tête aux pieds.


End file.
